In recent years there has been an increasing demand for water that is purer than that normally available from the tap due to the various pollutants and other non-natural substances present in tap water. While various distilling apparatus have been built, none offer the degree of efficiency and low cost desired by the home user. Various air cooled distilling units have been proposed such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,077 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,016. Such units are not well suited to home use in that they are unduly complex and therefore more expensive than need be.
Also, it has been discovered that during the heating phase various gases which are entrained in unpurified water such as chlorine are released. If such water is used in a normal distiller, these gases will collect in the condenser area and in any collection container such that once purified water vapor condenses in those areas, the chlorine and other gases will be reabsorbed into the water thus preventing truly pure water from being obtained.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a distillation device which will efficiently purge the noxious chlorine and other gases from the system and thereby prevent the reentrainment of those gases as happens with the system presently in use.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a device which prevents foaming in the boiling chamber from entering the condenser area thus allowing unpurified water to mix with the condensate. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a batch operation distillation device which is easily filled and drained and yet which is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.